


Dimension Chaos (Redo from Dimension Fun)

by TheLovelyStarlight



Series: Smut Dump Collection [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brutal Murder, Choking, Collars, Dimensions, Drug Use, Evil Spinel, Evil Steven, Evilier Jasper, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gang Rape, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Stevens, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yaoi, diamond Steven, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/pseuds/TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Anything is possible in his eyes, anything he wishes is easily obtained in his hands, anything he plans is always three steps ahead. He is cold and ruthless, a trickster that brings even the stoic of people to his knees. Either in death or mindless bodies didn't matter to him. This was how he was raised, how he was viewed to see the universe. Though at times he lets his more gentler side flourish from time to time, he never changed the hunger inside of him to always want and conquer more.After there was nothing else to conquer in his galaxy, the life of royalty boring the still hungry teen, the Diamond had taken interest in hitting beyond just his world. Stepping beyond the odds, he has learned the power of dimension hopping only to take interest in the boy who carries his face. Sinister and twisted ideas come to his mind as he watches the peaceful life around him unnoticed. His hunger now only grows to unstable levels. Now that Traveling around different dimensions is in his hands, he plans to break his copy and take over once more. With his two most loyal gems at his side, Stephen Diamond plans to add two more toys to his new little play chest of chaos.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Jasper & Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe/Spinel, Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Spinel/Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Series: Smut Dump Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Special Greetings Other Me

When Steven woke up, the first thought that came to mind was how much of a great sleep had. It felt like he was sleeping in his normal fluffy pillow and comforter, then he dreamt of being on the softest cloud in the world. It was like being on Blue cloud with the softness of Lion's mane; maybe even softer. Honestly he couldn't help but snuggle into the pillow as he breathed in the sweet smell of dark chocolate covered strawberries. Getting a flood of that scent though made him freeze though, knowing he never owned that kind of shampoo. The hybrid opened his eyes, and knew right away that something was very wrong with his room. the reason being the biggest obvious signs of the whole place being four times the size of his room and covered head to toe in pink. The walls, ceiling, even the sparkles in the sky were dusted with different shades of pink. A small pleasant scent of flowers filled his nose, telling him right away that this was indeed his mother's home. He was on Homeworld again.

He was about to groan and get up to scream at the Diamonds for kidnapping him again, but Steven stopped as he took a look and sat up from the massive bed he was in. He looked down at the special watermelon colored sheets and pillows, he was quick to tell that the fabric seemed to sparkle and very light. Rubbing the stuff between his fingers , only to find out that this stuff was way softer than even silk. the hybrid was tempted to rub his face all over it like a kitty till he stopped himself. He also noticed how massive the bed was as well, three times the size of his old bed on Earth, and it was covered in different size pillows. This thing even had a giant bed frame and veil that was around the top of the frame which covered his view of the outside of the room slightly. The bed honestly reminded him of something from a francy romantic movie or even a novel where you hit the sexy parts like Fifty shades of Grey, the teen still shivers thinking of that weird book. This just... didn't seem normal.

Steven would never ask the Pebbles to make him something so grain and obviously trying for the poor things, even if they loved doing the work. He was completely fine with a copy of his bed he had a earth, remembering how Yellow pestered him on enjoying such a tiny little box like his bed. He wondered if the diamonds forced them again to make him bed like this, but decided against it cause they hate seeing the hybrid upset over something like this. Still this was too nice, too detailed, too planned to be his half sleep command if the Diamonds did kidnap him. Not only that, but the Pebbles also didn't wake him up. They always wake him up when they got bored, or even just jump in the bed and sleep with him if he won't wake up. This time, there was no Pebble in sight, not a signal one. Something was definitely wrong, and it wasn't just the tiny gem workers. The air felt different here, the energy he felt coming off of the planet as a whole. it was giving off a strange aura that was rivaling against his own. It was acting like it was rejecting him or something. The teen thought that maybe he was just acting weird or something, but the more he sat in this comfortable bed, the more and more he felt like something was very wrong.

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes , trying to remember the day before. He was just tending to the garden after Cactus Steven destroyed his dome, and was passing out until Bismuth helped put him to bed. Then nothing else. it made his head throbbing trying to remember something. "I can't remember... what happened after Bismuth spoke to me...." He looked up and looked around the room again before saying, "Maybe Spinel took over Mom's room when the Diamonds brought her with. Maybe she can help me."

Before Steven could get up and look around for her, he froze and heard a voice behind him. It sounded way too familiar. "Well now, I see you're up. Now we can begin~"

The hybrid slowly turned , trembling a bit at the familiarity of the voice to his left. Steven gasped though, fully seeing a being right behind the pink veil. They were slightly blurry, but seemed to be wearing something similar to the color scheme of the room. As they raised their hand to gently pull the veil away from between them, the brunette gasped when seeing a mirror copy of himself. Another Steven Universe was standing in front of him, smiling at him without a care in the world.

No wait, they weren't completely similar the more that Steven looked at him. This copy held himself differently from the original hybrid, more sincere and powerful like. It honestly made the brunette shiver seeing this such a thing on a mere copy of himself. His hair, just like Steven's, was dark brown as bark and curled inward like a flower though his seemed slightly wilder and but yet like it was style like that. He was in a completely different outfit from the teen, even different from his normal earth attire. This Steven, this copy was in clothing that just screamed Homeworld or worse, just labeled a Diamond. He was wearing a dark magenta top that covered his whole upper half from the neck to his waist, even his arms and hands. The only opening was the fingers on each hand that wasn't his thumb or pinky, and the cut upen to show his gem. The cut for his gem spooked the original hybrid, seeing that his gem wasn't in the same position as his own, but instead showing it's true diamond glory, making the boy swallow with nervousness. The copy was also wearing black pants that seemed to match well with his dark princess, along with chesshire pink color knee high boots with the wihte fluff on the tip. This copy even wore the Zooman earrings that were bright pink this time and seemed to have fangs in his smile. What shocked the boy the most, shook him to his core besides the gem on his toned belly, was the glowing fuschia pink eyes staring right back at him. Not brown, but pure pink with four sides and sharp pupils. There were Diamond Eyes; Pink Diamond's eyes.

This other Steven just continued to smirk at him, letting his hand fall from the viel as he stepped a foot closer to the bed. There was a look in his eyes as they roamed over Steven's form, looking at the differences no doubt. It made the teen almost want to cover up with the blanket from how intense the starring was. Though he did take a look down himse, shocked to see that he was still wearing his pink jacket and jeans. No pajamas? Not even Blue would allow him to sleep in his, in her terms, wished diamond attire. He never changed when he went to bed. It only confused the brunette more as to how he even came here. Was he in Rose's room? Was he still dreaming? Why was he even dreaming of another him that looked ready to bite him and scream villain at him? None of this made sense to the earth child and it was only making him more upset and confused.

He must have looked at what he thought as well, cause he was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his copy chuckling at him. It sounded like his laugh, but had such a horrible dark untone to it. The copy slightly stopped though, seeing now that he had the orginal's attention. "Shocking I know. Imagine my surprise when I saw a copy of myself in my bed," He said amusingly as he leaned down to the other's face, ignoring his tense body. "It's the eyes isn't it? I can tell yours took more after our father's side."

"W-Wha..." Steven backed away from the creepy copy, shaking his head. "What do you mean? W-What are you and how did you get into my mom's room!?"

"Mom's room? Is that what you call it in your world?" The copy chuckled as if he was told a joke, smirking more. "Like I care whose room this was before. This is my room, and don't worry... I know exactly why you're here~"

Steven was even more confused now, and being this way just made him look more annoyed at this strange copy. He wanted to ask the room what the hell was going on and find the door, thinking the room just malfunctioned again, but something was just holding him back from really wanting to speak to this copy. Something about him, the way he spoke and looked at the brunette, made him feel his blood run a bit cold. The copy though just seemed to find this whole thing amusing and hummed at his obvious confusion and frustration. He moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed next to the earth raised boy, a bit too close for the teen's liking. Though he didn't care, ignoring the look as he stomped gently twice on the ground below him. As he did, the brunette saw the Pebbles come up quickly to help remove the copy's books and leave in a second, looking almost frighten in a way. There was nothing but black socks on his feet now.

The Other Steven turned to look into the original's eyes, silent at first, smiling as though he had a silly thought in his mind. Steven was getting uncomfortable pretty quickly, but the copy beat it to him in speaking. "Well, it's better to just get straight to the point of the details shall we?"

"Details...?" What details were there in this imaginary place.

"Yes little copy of mine," The other Steven hummed before he pointed at the brunette. "You are Steven Quartz Universe, a diamond prince who was raised by Rose's Crystal Gem friends."

Steven wondered if he was supposed to be shocked by this copy knowing all of this, but he pinpointed it to a conclusion that this place was indeed his mother's cloud room. He nodded slowly, "Yes."

The other Steven seemed to smile at that answer. "You never knew you were a Diamond till you were very young, maybe three or so years ago. Your mother, Pink diamond, had won the Gem war and thus got to live and give birth to you on Earth. You live with her rebel friends and Greg Universe, your father."

"Why are you telling me this?" The copy only seems to grind a bit at this question, as if hoping he asked this.

The other Steven then just leaned close to his other, licking his lips. "Simple Steven, cause you can obviously tell that I'm you but... a bit different." He chuckled a bit, the creepy tone of it back as he said, "You are in my world. I'm Stephen Diamond, a diamond prince raised by the Diamonds, and we're going to have a fun time together~"

"What!?" Steven stood on the bed, backing away quickly as the other copy got way too close to his face for his liking. He shook, but glared at the other impostor. "Why do you think I'm in your world? You can't be me!? I'm Steven Universe!"

"I never said you were not. I'm not Steven Universe, but Stephen Diamond," He stated again as he rolled his eyes, but seemed more amused at the other's confusion. "I'm you, but from a different world. One where the gem war tilled in Homeworld's favor. Our mother, Pink Diamond, lost the war and in retaliation had me with a Zooman who was our father. A few years later, and now you are in my world, in my room, and in my bed."

This was crazy, but the story somewhat made sense in a what if story. Pearl had told Steven that if Pink didn't win the war for Earth, she would either be killed or forced back to Homeworld if her secret was blown. Still this was just crazy! There was no way this was rela and he ended up in another world. If anything it just made more sense that he dreamt this wacky world up and was now in some sort of nightmare.

"This can't be happening...? How did I even get here!? I don't remember walking into a portal or something to end up in this crazy world!"

Stephen just laughed, wiping a fake tear from his eye as he stared back at his glaring copy. "Oh stars, portals he says. Are all of my other selves this stupid or did I get the short batch of quartzes?"

"Would you shut u-" Steven went to scream at his impostor, but the other had other plans to grab his chin and press his lips to his own. He was kissing himself.

Stephen though didn't seem to mind, in fact he looked as if he was dying to do this, moaning softly into the one sided kiss. Steven made a noise of complaint though, not really liking the forcefulness this strange copy was doing to him, but before he could pull away the other had grabbed his chin and held him in place. He growled, moving to push him off, but this diamond teen acted as if it was a baby pushing him around and never acted on it. In fact, it only seems to make him kiss harder and deeper the more the Earth raised hybrid fought against him. The brunette screamed, trying to summon his shield to instead knock the creepy back, but he didn't feel his power come to him. What was this? It was like something was suppressing his powers, and he knew it was this imposter's fault for sure. It was clear that this copy was stronger than him, and that living on Homeworld his whole life had different levels of power that Steven never reached.

The hand on his chin clutches harder on his bone, making Steven groan as he forcibly turned to the side to deepen the kiss with the other. The groan was just enough for Stephen to chuckle and slip his snake like tongue into the other's mouth, leaving the other gasping and letting out a tiny squeak at the act. The other trembled as he eyes snapped shut in shock. His tongue was inside! His tongue was inside his mouth! It was like he just lost the battle between them the moment he got inside, feeling his strength zapped from him as the others' skilled tongue quickly dominated the whole caven. He felt the more powerful copy move his body closer, making the kiss more deep and passionate as Steven sat helpless to it. He pulled away for air, but quickly took over the other's panting mouth before he could gain an inch of strength to pull away. He had Steven right under his thumb. The kiss was too much, the swirls and rubs of the hot appendage in his mouth left him shivering and feeling a bit hot and flustered. The Earth raised teen couldn't help but let a small mewl leave his mouth when he felt Stephen slip his tongue under his and pull at his own slightly limp one to come and play.

it was like Steven's whole will to fight, his mental thinking, just stopped. All of his strength was gone as he felt his arms give out and fell right flat on the bed. Stephen though didn't let up, in fact, just seemed to hum in delight at this new position as he hovered on top of the weaker copy to continue his assault. Honestly the diamond prince was just going to peck him to make him shut up, but this was so much different. His more earth raised copy tasted much different from himself, mostly like a strawberry pastry or light mint chocolate. It was silly to taste such a lighter taste, irony to taste what must have been the more purer copy of himself. Though if this one was purer than himself, then that just made this all the more pleasurable to dominate the kiss. He enjoyed the weak fighting the other had going on, but as he pulled away from another breath, seeing the other hazeley pant for air himself, it was like a small voice just told him to attack him more. Byt the third round, Steven had completely stopped fighting him, and was even letting out unwilling mewls and whimpers when he sucked on his tongue. He seemed to jolt when he nipped the tip with his fangs, leaving a note for that fact later in the diamond's mind as his hand moved up to the boy's pink jacket.

"Aw! My Diamond, you started without me!?"

Steven, while falling into a confused but warm haze, snapped out the make out session with himself at the sound of another all too familiar voice. Stephen, seeing that the fun was over, just pulled away and licked the line of sliva between them. Sitting up, and ignoring the small fanged smirk on the copy's face, Steven quickly turned to see who else was in the room. this time on the left side was someone that made him gasp and pale slightly.

"S-Spinel?"

It was Spinel, but yet it wasn't. Just like this imposter was different from him, this one had a whole different style to her. Though she wasn't fully the cutie baby version of her, or even the version he liked a bit more now. Steven saw that this one was a bit of the middle. She had her dark magenta hair down but more so in curls similar to her cute form, and she had a big pink heart bow on the back of her head as well. She didn't have black tear streaks on her cheeks either, but instead more fully eyelashes. Her outfit was similar to Stephen's design, but with a white up and pink pointed shoulder pads. She wore a black flowy skirt that looked to be knee high with black tights and pink boots. Her gloves were white like her top, but had her light taffy pink ring fingers showing on each hand. Her heart was right side up as well, showing that her heart was never twisted or crushed by Pink Diamond. She had the same spiraling pink eyes though as the Spinel he knew, which threw the hybrid off. This one was clearly Stephen's Spinel, and she held herself the same way as her Diamond but instead it had a more jokester undertone to it then the copy. It was also so strange to see her in such a way, confidant and honestly a mix of all of her good parts in both forms. The teen blushed deeply though when he realized what she just saw him did, making him want to push away from his crazy copy but Stephen just chuckled and paid the push no mind.

Spinel just pouted a bit at the two, her hand perfectly fitted to her slim, slightly hourglass waist. She turned to Stephen and let out a playful whine, "My Diamond, you were suppose to wait for me to come back~"

Steven was slightly shocked by her playful side showing, confused by what she meant as well, but his diamond copy just smiled and shrugged as his answer. "No need to be a bitch Cupcake," He let out a chuckle at his earth raised copy flinching at his use of a swear before continuing. "It's not like we did much. Well, not yet anyway~"

"W-Wha.." Steven tried to speak but was in too much shock.

"You still should have waited," Spinel frowned a bit, but only for a second before her whole focus was on the cuter copy of her Diamond. She smirked at him, letting herself move a step closer to lean closer to the confused blushing boy's face. "Poor thing, I think he's all flustered and confused My Diamond at your little kiss~"

Stephen chuckled, moving a bit to give his Spinel some room to come closer. "Don't really care, though I knew he enjoyed it. After a kiss like that, I wanna taste more of him."

Finally getting his head back into gear, Steven jumped and tried to scoot away from these crazy two. Okay so he believed now that this was definitely not Rose's room and he was indeed in another world which was still crazy. He didn't know how he got here or what was even going on. The teen so did not want to kiss a copy of himself like that, or even want to be teamed by him and his own version of Spinel. He had to get out of here and find his own world before something unimaginable happened. Right when he was about to demand to go to him, he saw his copy unbuckle his pants right in front of him. He shouted, covering his eyes as he said, "W-What are you doing!?" Even if they were the same, he did not want to know how much different they might be down there.

Stephen just chuckled, his smirk turning almost hungry as he ignored the hybrid and let his belt fall to the side of the bed. He shifted his Spinel a look, and right away she moved like a snake herself and grabbed onto the boy's wrists. Steven shouted in shock,trying to pull away as her limbs wrapped around his forearms and pinned him from behind. The pink heart gem just giggled sweetly at the cute and confused teen, nuzzling into his blushing cheek as her Diamond removed his socks and slowly began to remove his pants. The Diamond prince was enjoying the sight of his more good hero copy struggling against his more skilled Spinel, only to stop like a deer in headlights when seeing him remove his pants. No matter, the diamond prince was still in his boxers, but it was clear that he was aroused and supporting a hard-on, only making the earth raised hybrid blush and trying to turn his head away from the embarrassing scene. Oh this version of himself was a sight for the heartless prince, he couldn't stop staring at the boy's every pink on his cheek and limbs jolting in resentace. He could clearly see that his Cupcake was enjoying his struggles and bashfulness just as much as him.

He knew what was going on in Steven's mind as well, that this was wrong, that this version of himself was sick and crazy more that stephen crawled closer to him. Stephen couldn't help it though, he never grew up with those pesky human morals. Never had the Crystal Gems to teach him right or wrong, his own father didn't even know that he was alive. The Diamond prince only grew up knowing that he can do whatever he wanted and get whatever he wanted. Seeing himself in a different light, a side that somewhat deep down he slightly craved to be, just bought a deep hunger into the ruthless diamond. He wanted to ruin this pure version of himself, make the teen his and claim that he fucked himself in more ways than one. It was a sick and vile fantasy, but when has Stephen ever been in his right mind. He was the most powerful Diamond Prince in the whole galaxy. He was going to take control of everything including his copy. Just like his cute Spinel, he was going to make this earthling bow to him. The idea honestly made him grin in an almost demented way.

With nothing more than a small lick of his lips, already missing the other's taste, Stephen cupped the other's cheeks to capture another deep kiss from him. He swallowed the small scream from Steven happily, growling in want as he pushed to make the kiss just as deeper as before. The earth hybrid was powerless to stop it, but he still struggled against the two. He felt Spinel start to remove his jacket before ripping his black shirt in half from the back, making him squeal and get his tongue mixed with his other's. The diamond copy though was quick to stop his feet kicking him in the groin with a snap of fingers, seeing a glow around his feet as they were bubbled and pinned down. The prince pulled the blanket away and sat right on the other's lap, holding his head in place as he bent down and took his mouth once more. It was too much to take. He even felt Spinel move and kiss and lick his neck, making the teen shiver in their grasp.

Steven moaned involtary, his head swimming on what to do with all of this. He was basically getting the best makeout session of his life from an evil version of himself, pinned down and tied as his own Spinel played with his neck and chest. His skilled tongue and the swallowing of his small mewls and moans were driving the brunette crazy, he felt like his soul was being sucked out of him at this point. He couldn't stop the small jumps and louder moans escaping his mouth as the wicked Spinel pinched and rubbed his sensitive nipples, along with nipping at the wonderful spot just right under his ear. He could hear her sweet giggles under all of the deep rumbling moans of the copy on his lap. He felt Stephen ground down his hips against his own, making the teen jump and groan in slight shock when he noticed that he was having a hard on too in his jeans. It scared the hybrid, making him almost struggle anew. How could he get any pleasure from this? He had to stop and break free, scream, bite the other, do something! Steven tried, but the moment he realized the hard on, the more his body seemed to heat and the pleasure he was getting seemed to grow higher. Stephen pulled and sucked on his tongue just right when Spinel bit at his neck in just the right out, the jolt making him moan the loudest he had been so far. His hips moving involuntary against the weight on top of him, making him shudder in pleasure. He felt like he was losing his mind at this point.

"Oh Stars Steven~" Stephen panted as he finally pulled away from the kiss, smirking at his panting fluster copy with a wicked gleam. "I almost can't believe how tasty and noisy you are. I'm so surprised something as weak as you was able not to get killed by White or Yellow in your time."

That just brought the panting teen to quickly glare at his insane copy, both embarrassed and angry at this fake. "S-Shut up! Let me go already!"

Stephen frowned a bit at that, humming as he wiped the drool on the boy's chin, acting like he was thinking. "Let you go? Mmm... Nope," Heflashed a wicked fanged grin at the boy's wide brown eyes. "I don't think I will. We have so much more to do with you Steven~ My Cupcake didn't even get to play with you yet."

Spinel, seeing this as her cue, pulled the earth hybrid flushed down on the bed, smirking as he gasped and started to struggle again. She lowered her head to push her lips flushed up against the other's, their connection upside but not stopping the heart gem. Steven gasped and jolted at the different, softer lips against his own, taking over his mouth as easily at the imposture. Stephen watched with a pleased smirk, knowing well that his Spinel was reaching and making the boy quiver in his pants. Speaking of pants, the prince could partially feel the bulge twitching in his tight earth pants. The poor weaker boy was begging to escape. The pink eyed teen just smirked and moved to unbuckle and remove the jeans, chuckling under his breath at how much he wasn't even paying attention to him. His Spinel was enjoying herself indeed.

The heart gem knew to give this weaker form all the works, wrapping her much thinner tongue around the other's as she still used her wrapped hands to taste and rub his red nipples. Spinel wasn't a fool on how to please a human body, learning so much from how much her Diamond enjoys her touch. What pleased her more was just how much this one was so similar to her master. He liked it rough, he liked the teasing, he liked having his tongue sucked and slightly bitten into. This made the gem giggle as she swallowed the more higher moans and squeaks from the trembling teen. If this one, even if the more good version of her Diamond, was so much like him then she knew that he had darker wants and fantasies. He loved his own Spinel, found her sexy and funny no matter what form she was in. He had dreams of her, got off to her, thought about her tying him up and using her powers in the way she was doing right now. His eyes were closed, might even be imagining the Spinel of his world doing this to him. She couldn't help but love her new toy, she couldn't wait to play more with him.

Seeing her Diamond remove his pants and boxers, he gave her a wink and got right to business. Spinel pulled away from the boy's red swollen lips and flipped her body just right to get to the teen's bubbled feet. She had removed her arms from his own, only for Stephen to bubble his hands and force them to the headboard. She crawled up to her target, only giving the hybrid a glance before moving her dark pink eyes right to the twitching member. Before the young hybrid could protest though once he watched her stare, the heart gem was already lifting her finger to stroke from the twitching tip to the thick base. It was just about the same size of her Diamonds, but he was slightly bigger. Oh well, the sight still made her mouth water, even more so when she saw a small hint of light pink pre from the tip. She continued to stroke her finger on the cock, watching it throb as she added more fingers to the party. By the time the hybrid was moaning deeper at her touch, her whole right hand was slowly stroking him from the leaking tip to the base. Steven couldn't help but blush and pant through his small moans, almost as if he was in a pleasure trance seeing her small hands please him in such a way. His body was betraying him at this point though. It shouldn't be feeling good like this, and he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this. This wasn't the spinel from his world. If what his crazy evil copy said was true, then he needed to get back to his world. He needed to escape and get out of here, but right now he couldn't think of how he could.

"Feels good right?" Steven snapped from his jumbled thoughts, quickly turning to see his vile copy just smirking and watching in hungry glee. His pink eyes are bright but looking more wicked than before. Stephen hummed and continued to speak, not even looking at well he knew his Spinel was being. "She's good right, driving you mad with her slow teasing~"

Just from the purr alone, he suddenly felt Spinel's touch become even more pleasurable, making the boy jump and fight back a needy moan. He was right, but Steven shook his head. "N-No- Ah!... T-Tell her to stop..."

Stephen knew he was lying, he was just as bad at it as he was. "I don't think I could even if I wanted you, my Cupcake is stubborn like that. Besides, your hips say another story."

"S-shut up... A-Ahh~" Steven gasped and let out a mix of a growl and moan from the slight tightest of her gripe and he thumb rubbed his leaking tip. It felt so good.

The diamond prince just chuckled, moving closer to Steven's face as he pushed his cheek to look right back at his Spinel, who was smiling all innocently at them as she continued to use her skills. He then whispered huskily into his dazed copy, "Don't you see how hot she is Steven? How willing and innocent she looks~? You want her to go faster, don't you~?"

Steven didn't answer, too lost in the wonderful view he had of this Spinel, but his body must have betrayed him again as he saw her jerk him faster. He groaned deeply in his chest, the heat in his stomach making his hips twitched. He hated how right his copy was, but right now he was starting not to care.

"That's it Steven~ Let it all just happen." He moved to nip the other's ear, watching him moan but not move away. It made Stephen chuckle. "Just let your body enjoy it. Someone as selfless as you deserves a bit of reward."

"Y-Yes..." Steven painted, no longer fighting as much as he bit his lower lip and leaned into Spinel's touch, closing his eyes.

Spinel though never got him to the finish line, letting go of the obviously twitching cock. Steven gasped in protest, wondering why she was stopping so soon already. She flashed the teen a smile before smirking over at her Diamond. right before the brunette's eyes, she curled her finger at her Master in a come here motion. Stephen just chuckled, moving over to his cute gem before lifting her chin to give her a deep and slow kiss. Steven was forced to watch the whole thing, hear everything as his twisted copy made out with Spinel. She moaned in such a cute way, her hands not moving from his chest as she tipped her head to let her Diamond deepen the kiss. The pin hybrid knew he shouldn't be looking at this, that he shouldn't be getting slightly aroused from this, but it was like he was being slowly hypnotized by the display. He saw how the very mirror image of himself grabbed hold of Spinel's cheeks, how he growled and pushed his tongue inside of her waiting mouth. He heard every moan, wet, and groan from them as it seemed the two got lost in each other. He could even see their tongues battle between each others' mouths but his copy quickly won.

Steven felt the lump in his throat disappear as his mouth just grew dry. His eyes were so glued to the scene that he was quick to see where his copy's hands were going even during the heated kiss. As he placed his hand right under her skirt, Spinel whimpered and summoned her clothes right off of her body, showing her slim but wonderfully sculpted naked body. He felt his breath hitch and come to a full stop, not even realizing that he groaned deep in his throat when he saw her bare chest and stomach now, seeing her small but grabable breasts bounce slightly at Stephen's even touch. Right away the hybrid pinned saw his other hand get right on to touching its goal, blushing harder when he saw how easily his copy pushed two fingers inside of her. The diamond prince just groaned as he pulled away from the sloppy kiss, licking the strain of drool away as he moved away and watched his toy shudder on top of his hand and grind down on his probing fingers. She let out a slow and sweet moan, her voice slightly higher than last time. The diamond just smirked and moved downward to kiss and suck on his gem's neck. Her soft squeaks and little breathless moans were turning both of the boys on so much, she quickly saw the one pinned under her move and jerked his hips slightly. He was staring at Spinel with the same hungry gaze as her master, but she ignored it to let her Diamond mark and claim her, knowing what he was doing to rittle up his other self.

Stephen continued to kiss and suck on Spinel's neck, his left hand on her breasts while his other was pleasing her pussy at the same time. He made sure to be behind her now, letting his copy get full view of what his hands were doing to his sweet sounding toy. Simple grabs and squeezes around her nipple, small rubs against the inside of her walls before curling his hand just slightly to hit her g-spot. The diamond prince knew right away his copy was watching his every move with half hood eyes. His eyes looked right at the hazed brown ones, seeing how they shifted between her pussy, breasts, and her pleased face. He wondered if Steven was imagining himself doing this to his gem, to his own Spinel. It made the prince chuckle and smirk even more. No matter how good his other copy is, there was no denying that he had the same hungry and possessive desire like he did. He was a diamond after all, and just seeing his goody good self slowly slowing his mind to his desires was turning him on even more.

He pulled slightly away from the marks he had been kissing on that nice taffy pink skin before raising his head to capture his copy's attention. The prince smirking as he spoke up, "I know you want her Steven." The person in question looked right into Stephen's eyes, knowing he was listening in his trance-like state of hunger. "you haven't gone soft this whole time, your mind is whispering nice things in your ear huh? How you want to kiss her, touch her, make her moan just for you, to claim her. Don't you~?"

Stephen almost laughed in amusement when he saw the pinned teen nod dumbly at him at his every word. He was so far gone in lust already it amazed the prince how he didn't lose it sooner. He just smirked at the obviously entranced brunette before removing his hand from the already drenched cunt of his Spinel, kissing her blushing face before popping the bubbles on Steven's hands and feet. He didn't move, but the diamond copy knew that he was just in a need of a taste. He removed himself carefully from hso toy, coming back to his earth copy to give him something. He looked right into Steven's eyes, and lifted his two still juice covered fingers to the other's slightly open lips.

"Come on Steven," Stephen commanded slowly.

Steven nodded, no longer fighting as he just opened his mouth and took the fingers into his mouth, slowly licking the juices on his fingers. It was like something just snapped in the boy's mind, and before he could slowly come back he was already on his knees on the bed and licking every drop of the sweet candy flavor from Stephen's fingers. His raintional side of his head was screaming at him to fight it, to punch the psycho and run out of here to find a way home, but the overwhelming heat in his stomach was aching at this point. He didn't know when all of the stuff was gone from the other's fingers until the prince pulled them away. The teen wanted to follow them and whimper in need, but stopped when he looked over at Spinel touching herself in front of them, blushing all cute like. The sight suddenly made him remember where the source of that tasty flavor was at, making his mouth water.

"I know you want her Steven," Stephen's slik-like voice controlled Steven's lust traince body, making him nod at the prince as his eyes stayed trained on his Spinel. "then go and enjoy , a little reward for being such a good boy~"

Steven didn't even bother to fight it anymore. Like lightening the earth hybrid had his hands on the heart gem's waist. Spinel squeaked, but at this point his body was already moving past any sense of morals or judgement from the small whispers still in his head. He was quick to latch his lips to hers and together they both melted at the feeling. She tasted so wonderful and addicting. there was a sugary taste but still fresh like a peach that the teen was quickly getting high on. It was such a unnarul taste, something he never really had before, and his body was just screaming for more of it. He honestly never thought any lips could taste so sweet and soft before, not even Connie's could compare to them. Everything else in his mind washed away to only be filled with wanting to kiss the gem over and over again. He didn't know what his body was doing, but he did tip his head and pushed to make the kiss deeper. He was clumsy and messy but he didn't care, he was already drunk on the kiss alone.

Then he pulled away from the kiss, moving his lips to kiss and lick at her pillow soft skin. The pink gem continued to moan and squeak for her Diamond's copy, Spinel looked at her Diamond to see him watching and removing his remaining clothes, nodding to her to keep going with the other one. She nodded softly and went to kiss her diamond's copy once more. He was a pretty good kisser, almost just like her Diamond. He was a bit sweeter than him, but still carried the spice she was familiar with. The teen was holding her so possessively too, his hands squeezing her hips and before one of them went to cup around her left breast and the other moved down to her still wet trembling cunt. He was almost just like her Diamond when he was pushed enough, it was nice and she was slowly starting to enjoy it. Still she could tell how much different he was from Stephen as well, how nervous and clumsy he was, how easily he would submit if her Diamond so commanded it. She couldn't wait to play more with their new toy on such a level, but right now she wanted to get off just a bit more. Her master left her hanging, so now she will enjoy this one.

With a smirk, Spinel helped him push three fingers into her pussy, letting out a slightly higher moan right into his ear as he did. "S-Steven~"

That seemed to do it for the hybrid as he continued to finger her a bit faster than what her Diamond once did, working his way deeper and rubbing her walls the same way though. It made her blush and moan louder for him, praising the shy teen to go deeper and faster. Spinel didn;t need to do this for her Diamond, knowing how much he loved control, but this one was drinking her praises up like crazy. Both of the dark versions watched with interest at this, smirking at each other at that little footnote. They were playing with this boy so easily it was also laughable. As he pleased her sunt though, Steven moved back up to her lips to capture more of her mouth. When the gem gave it to him, she quickly moaned and squeaked in pleasure at how quick he was to dominate her whole caverns. His tongue was wrapping around hers and tasting every inch. He even went to lick at the roof of her mouth which made her body trembling in pleasure and want. She quickly went to grip his hair and pull at it, making him groan loudly in her mouth and ravish her more.

Stephen just watched with deep asoual and a hungry need. He had no idea that watching himself match out with his Spinel would be so fucking hot. He saw through the difference between him and Steven when it came to making out. For one he was a lot more messy and needy than he was. While the prince would take his time and control the whole kiss, savoring everything that came with it, the crystal gem kid was devouring her and acting as if a man craving for more. It was so delicious to watch how quickly his copy would lose himself to just a kiss alone. As he took off his own shirt and boxers, the prince came slowly over to the hybrid's back to move and rub his sides. He saw Steven jolt in shock and his brown eyes open. He saw the fog in them that he had before was fading away rapidly. That won't do for the possessive diamond. He needed to take control again.

With quick thinking, Stephen moved his hand to gently grab hold of the teen's cock, grinning in wicked delight to see the boy crumble under such a simple touch. Steven pulled away from the kiss and let out a deep and almost whorish moan, his cock twitching madilyn once more in the prince's grasp. It was clear that he was just about ready to cum.

"You're almost just as big as me," He whispered in the flustered ear, smirking. "That's good, at least you aren't lacking in that department."

Steven was shaking and trembling all over now. Spinel was making him touch her breasts while Stephen was now stroking his aching need. He couldn't think straight anymore. How did it even come to this!? Here he was, pinned between his copy and the softer yet skilled Spinel in a world he didn't know. He should be trying to escape and get to his world, to his family, to his girlfriend, not letting these two make his body feel so hot and dizzy. He could escape, he could use his gem powers and push them off of him, but for some reason he couldn't will his body to do what his own mind was screaming at him to do. Instead of listening to the voice to punch his other copy in the face, he was moaning and thrusting his hips into his amazing hands. Instead of listening to the voice telling him to push this Spinel off of him and run away, he was already sucking on her nipples, his other hand still deeply fingering her. He couldn't get away. It was like the two were making him lose his mind. He was scared but his body was too lost and aroused to care again his fear, only the pleasure he was getting.

Spinel, moaning at the pleasure she was getting, smiled and looked at her Diamond with joy. "I-I... Ahhh~ T-Think he's r-ready~... Ahh~... M-My Diamond~"

"Hmm~ I think you're right Cupcake. I know he's just drooling for the main event, aren't you~" Stephen growled huskily into his copy's ear, smirking lustfully when he heard a lewd moan from him.

"Yay~" Spinel cheered, the gem pulled away to lay down on the bed.

"W-Wha..." Steven tried to figure out what was happening, but was too dizzy and hot to think clearly. He felt his body be pushed from behind as he gasped in shock and caught himself with his hands. His eyes focused once more, only to widen and blush deeply to see a very naked Spinel under him. "S-Spinel!?"

Stephen just chuckled and moved to grab his other's hips, pushing them down slightly only to hear him gasp and see his twitching tip press at her wet light pink pussy. "Now Steven, it's time to lose your V-card and slip it nice and deep into my Spinel."

"W-What? W-Wait a minute-" Steven tried to pull away, but gasped and squeaked when he felt his tip just pushed slightly into something hot and wet. His body was getting tense as his breathing picked up.

"Heh, don't fight it other me," Stephen leaned over his other self, whispering deeply into his flushed ear. "Just relax and forget for a second~ Focus on the beautiful gem under you~"

He couldn't help but obey his wicked copy, his brown eyes no down on the blushing gem under him. Spinel was under him, naked and needy just like him, flashing a welcoming smirk that so screamed her. It was like the lustful trance came back to hold him captive when seeing such a beauty. His will to fight was gone a lot faster this time, and his body lowered just slightest closer to the wanting heart gem.

Stepghen just chuckled, moving away slightly as he spoke more clearer. "Good boy. Now focus on her face, how much she is begging for you to take her, Fuck her. Don't you want to fill her deepest need~?"

Need. It was like the word brought a shudder to the brunette, and he nodded down at the obviously needy gem. He was right.

"Then give it to her~" Stephen smirked, noticing the slight change at that part of his little speech. He moved to push Steven's hips lower, his cock slipping right on into those soft floods. He was already halfway in as his toy moaned under him. "Hear that sweet moan~ Don't you want to hear more of it? Louder, higher, more lewd!"

"Yesss~" Steven hissed out feeling the hot blinding pleasure from just half way in alone. He needed more, he needed to give her more. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Take her Steven, take your cute sweet Spinel like she's begging her Diamond to do. You know you want to~... Just push forward~"

It was like Steven just lost himself the more he heard his own voice whispering into his ear. He obeyed without question, pushing more of his cock inside of the trembling gem underneath him. As he got his hips flushed up against hers, the two moaned loudly at the feeling. Spinel was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and let her tiny lips stay open and express her pleasure. Steven was panting and practically lost to this new mind blowing pleasure. He never thought a pussy could feel this tight and hot in his life. It was dripping wet and the skin inside felt like the softest thing in the world yet still holding on tightly to him like the tightest vice grip in the universe. He then listened to spinel's sweet moans, getting addicted to them already. He wanted to hear them more and louder just like Stephen said. He didn't bother to fight his desire anymore. Screw getting back home, he wanted to fuck this cute gem into the bed.

Stephen watched with sick twisted pleasure as his other half began to fuck his Spinel in already a fast pace. He knew Steven broke at the first thrust, seeing him starting to pound into his Cupcake as she already started to scream and moan loudly. The prince was a bit worried that Spinel could be in a bit of pain, but then he remembered that she wasn't. He made sure that she only felt pleasure whenever he went this hard on her, and he knew that she was just enjoying the wild diamond ruining her pussy. It was a sight to see. He could see that Steven was trying to keep the pace but he was thrusting out of tempo and just fucking as he see fit. He leaned down a bit to see his cock, identical to his own, was ramming like a jackhammer at this point. It was shocking but kind of arousing to see.

The prince decided to move over and take a look at their faces, licking his lips at the sight. Spinel was flushed in a darker shade of pink, her mouth open and her tongue hanging out already as she screamed for Steven to fuck her harder. Her eyes were so rolled back in her head that he almost couldn't see the pupils anymore, seeing how they were already heart shaped to show that she loved it. Stephen loved that new trait of hers. His cupcake was perfect in every way. He took at his copy's face and was just at a loss for words. Steven looked like an animal. His mouth was opened slightly to let out pants and growls of pleasure he was getting from each thrust forward she gave the gem under him. His eyes were glowing in a slightly pink hue and were blown wide with lust. He was completely staring down at Spinel, not even caring that the prince was watching him fuck his gem into the bed like a beast. He heard soft moans slip out of him, his lower lip going between his teeth as his hips moved faster. Looked like he was about to cum.

Not yet, Stephen thought wickedly. He had one more thing to show his goodie copy before he slipped his load and got lost in ecstasy. The very last thing he needed to break his copy and control him. With a smirk, the prince got up out of the bed and went to the far side of the room.

Steven wasn't even paying attention to his other self, fucking the spinel under him even harder as his cock throbbed painfully inside. His breathing was picking up speed and he was pretty sure he was drooling in pleasure. Spinel looked so sexy and amazing under him, she felt so wonderful tight that it felt like his cock was melting. He wondered if his spinel would ever feel this good. He started to see how under him now. Her heart buns turning into her spiky darker hair and her blushing cheeks growing those sexy black streaks on them. her eyes changing to be darker in color and filled with more of a twisted glee and pleasure than the lighter pink ones he saw before. Pretty soon her was seeing his Spinel, his darker bunny and his gem he was craving to fuck now. He had no idea how beautiful she would look under him. He wanted her. He wanted her. His mind was filled with nothing but Spinel. Not Connie, not his family, not even Earth or homeworld mattered. He only wanted Spinel, right here and now. His mind was filled with so much of her that he felt his stomach heat up and grow even more tighter. He knew he was going to cum soon, feeling Spinel getting tighter.

"S-Spinel~! Ahhhhh~... O-Oh shit~!" Steven never thought he would cruse during sex, but he honestly didn't care anymore. His moans picked up as he got closer and closer. "F-Fuck~... Ahhhh~ Ah!... I-I'm gonna-Ahhhh~... G-Gonnna c-cum Spinel~!"

Spinel, who was screaming at this point, wrapped her legs around the other Steven and shook her head. "N-No~!... N-Not ye- Ahhhhh~!.... Nahhhhh~... N-Not yet! Not yet~!!... Ahhhhh~!"

Steven was about to scream why not. He couldn't hold it in anymore, but he stopped his pleading to cum when he heard his own voice above his head. "Heh, look who decided to watch you Steven~"

He looked up, seeing who was standing at the foot of the bed. As his eyes began to focus on Stephen holding someone close to his bare chest, his eyes slipping away from the equally naked hybrid to the very being he never thought to see. His vision and mind went completely white. His body breaking as he finally started to cum harder than he ever had in his teen life. "S-SPINEL~!!"

The Spinel under him just moaned loudly at the feeling of wet sticky cum filling her insides, clinging to her as he jolted and thrusted the rest of it out of his throbbing cock. His face completely red and sweaty as his mouth opened in a wide 'o', his eyes rolling up only slightly.

Stephen just chuckled at the sight of his other half, rubbing the sides of none other than Spinel. Spinel from Steven's world. He kissed her hot cheek as he whispered into her ear, "Sexy isn't he~?"

Spinel just frowned at the demented hybrid holding her prisoner, but when she turned back to look at Steven it was like her whole mind was wracked with a confusion stick. When she watched his face became so lost in the pleasure that even seeing her shocked face did nothing but brought him to cum. She knew what was happening, what these two were doing to the hybrid thanks to this creep telling her. This Stephen, stupid name, and his Spinel were apart of another dimension, one where Pink lost the war and her son became a ruthless leader. She didn't know if she should be frightened at the thought of seeing such a lovable and amazing person becoming such a psycho, or jealous that her copy got to still be with Pink and now had a much better diamond to command. Still, she knew her body shook in worry, but also this unknown feeling glowing in her slightly hued gem. It started when she heard her Steven moan at the beginning.

She knew what the other Spinel told her when they came into the room and saw them like that, with Steven kissing his more powerful copy. She said how it was pleasure, how it was the best game in the whole universe and how much they would enjoy it. Before she joined the three, she bet with the darker version of herself how different her hybrid will be once he has just a taste of her. She hated it, but that little Cupcake was right.

It was like Steven was a completely different person now She had no idea that the hybrid would be like this, never thought how wild and yet jaw dropping he would be having sex with another copy of herself. the way he nodded his head, begged for her, almost made her imagine if that really was her. Was this what he wanted to do with her back in their world? did he wanted to own her and have his way with her like Stephen had said to him. The whole time she felt so weird and hot hearing him moan and beg for her, thrusting and fucking her copy so fast and deep while he groaned and panted out her name. Seeing him cum now while screaming for her was almost too much. She was scared, confused, but mostly just hot. She wanted what her cuter had. She wanted to be under her diamond and not let this messed up copy hurt him. Hiding the fear and hot feeling, she weighed her own opinions on how to get Steven out of here and punch these lowlife. Breaking some kneecaps sounded pretty good right now.

Stephen noticed this thought, seeing her face almost become stoic as she looked right at her copy petting a panting afterglow drunk Steven. He smiled, but his hands on her got tighter around her waist. He felt her tense, and he let out a sickening sweet chuckle. "Heh, don't worry cutie. We won't be leaving you out on the fun. No way you both are leaving yet~"

The heart gem turned to Stephen, seeing the prince smirk and give her a knowing look. "You'll have a taste of him soon, but I think it's only fair if I have you first~"

Spinel growled, honestly not really liking this Steven all that much. He was so controlling, and while it was hot she just didn't like how his eyes looked so much like her previous Diamond. At one moment, she grew and longing for those eyes to be on her Steven when she first meant him, but after that not, seeing him hoving in front of the moon, she realized just how much she loved the soft chocolate star eyes instead. Seeing these cold ones, almost as cold as Pink's use to be, made her just fill a deep churn in her gut. She wanted nothing to do with this creep, or with that pointless copy of her, but her body was too hot and twitching to refuse. Plus she knew that Steven was too wrapped up in the other Spinel to fight back. He was wiped out, and if she attacked her, then she knew her powerful diamond would poof her and capture Steven once more in a heartbeat. She wasn't a quartz, but even the heart gem knew it was pointless to fight. It was best to let this horny fuck do what he wants and get Steven away afterwards. Still, the need in her gem was only getting hotter at her willingness to give up. She hated the second undertone reason as to why she was giving in, but she might as well indulge for now.

Spinel huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance as she turned to look away from the chuckling hybrid. She nodded with a small dark pink hue on her face though. "Fine, but don't think that this means that I'm yours."

Stephen laughed at her cold tone, grinning. "I wouldn't dream of it, cutie. I'm very much happy with my Cupcake, this is just for a bit of fun~"

He saw Spinel raise an eyebrow to this, wondering for a second if he was lying. The prince had to give this one some credit, it wasn't stupid on Diamonds and their traits to lie and take. He did lie a bit, but he didn't need to tell her the full truth. In a way, this was just for fun. She knew, and honestly Stephen just gave her a wicked smirk back, his eyes gleaming and tasting his statement. It was nice to see her frown at the sight of his fangs.

"... A-Alright." Spinel blushed deeply at his laugh, but just quickly pouted and moved to get on the bed along with Steven and her younger looking copy.

Stephen slowly pulled her to the bed, turning the Spinel around to take a good look of her. She wasn't as beautiful as his Spinel, but he was starting to enjoy her black streaks on her cheek and much more violent look . With a toothy smirk, he cupped her warm cheeks and gave her a deep demanding kiss. It didn't take long for her to open her mouth, welcoming him into the war of his life. He just chuckled at the silly gem, knowing full well that as a Diamond he can never lose.

While Stephen was enjoying a very pleasing tongue battle with the other Spinel, Steven was being pushed down to lay against the headboard and pillows to watch. His afterglow fading as the smaller Spinel just giggled and moved to lay between his legs. She saw how his cock was only half hard now, making her lick her lips.She was sure that this hybrid will be just as tasty as her Diamond, maybe even sweeter. now that it was covered with her juices. She saw in the corner of her eye that her more free copy was being dominated by her Diamond, and slowly enjoying it as well. It made her giggle, knowing full well that she would give into his rough treatments. If she truly was her same cut, then she knew it was only a matter of time. Until then, she was going to enjoy her time with her own toy. As least that's what she was aiming for anyhow, she was just as greedy as the diamond he was made to serve.

With a sweet smile on her face, the Spinel with Steven wicked at the hybrid before slowly taking his cock in her hand once more. She smirked when she saw how easily he fell into her grasp, groaning and no longer fighting like he did before he came. When she fully saw him become hard once more. He looked down at the pretty gem with much confusion in his slightly dazed eyes, trying to figure out why she was making him aroused again. Not that he was complaining, it just confused him when he saw his other self now planning to do the same to his Spinel. The gem just giggled and raised her head to block his view though, her eyes pulling his to focus on her.

"Good boy~," She purred, poking his nose. "Keep watching them, watch yourself please your Spinel the way you should~"

Steven swallowed and nodded at her, feeling his blood move to his cheeks and groin once more. Looking back at the two as Stephen whispered in Spinel's ear, then he saw her body fade away her clothing and take on ta similar body type of the other Spinel. Though he could tell that she was slightly taller and had a bigger breasts size which only made the hybrid watching swallow his dry throat at the beautiful sight of her. He thought that the sight would be ruined when seeing his more demented self behind her and moving right away to fingering her pussy right in front of it, but the brunette was too lost in the lustful high to even fully care. Just hearing his Spinel moan even louder and shy like than the one on his cock was driving him crazy. it didn't take long for the diamond prince to get impatiant and push the heart gem upper body on the bed. Who can blame hi. stephen had came once in all of this and was just dying to try his own new toy, even more so when he saw his Cupcake now going down on his copy once more. He wasted no time to line his cock right up to her twitching pink pussy, not even trying to go slow as he pushed all the way to the hilt in one quick motion.

"O-Oh... f-fuck~!" Spinel shouted, clinging to the bed as form shivered and glitched at the sudden thickness inside of her. It didn't even hurt, but she was stuffed so full it made her hiss. "W-Watch it you bastard! First time playing this human shit..."

Stephen just groaned in pleasure, loving the sweet tightness of this Spinel. With a wicked feral smirk, he just grabbed her waist line and declared, "I'm gonna get rid of that crap mouth little viper. Get ready to be begging for your master's cum~"

It didn't take much time at all for the diamond prince to start pounding into the snappy gem, getting a nice reaction of Spinels screams filling his whole room. Steven saw Stephen behind her thrusting away and groaning with a smirk on his face, knowing full well now that the two were fucking each other now. It was something else, making the hybrid watching feel even more aroused and his heart beating faster once more. His eyes were fully wide as he took in every inch of the scene before him, his gem and lower stomach feeling hot once more.

Watching his Spinel get fucked by a copy of himself was so hot. Steven had no idea that something this lewd would make him grow even more hungry with need and lust. If it wasn't for the fact that the smaller Spinel was already pumping his dick, he would be jerking himself away at the amazing scene. It was even better than watching porn. He thought he would be feeling jealous, angry even that Stephen was having his way with his Spinel but he mostly just felt complete lust the more he watched. He saw how her loose ponytails broke off and her hair was falling prefectfully on her face and shoulders. Her hands gripping the sheets tighter the faster his copy fucked her. How her body was covered in sweat and would spasm in ecstasy when he smacked her nice tone ass. How he tongue would poke out with every loud wanton scream. How quickly the tough gem was melting in pleasure as her more deeper moans grew louder and more in volume. Tears seeping down her cheeks but her dark pink eyes showing nothing but pleasure and dazed out joy. when their eyes locked, they both moaned loudly at the sight of each other. He didn't even know he was moaning and panting like mad at this point. Seeing her like this was way better than he ever thought she would look like. He wanted to see so much more.

The cute Spinel was enjoying the show too, loving how rough her diamond was being with her clearly darker copy. It was sexy to see Stephen lose himself to the pleasure even though he was acting like he was still in control. Still, she had her own cock to deal with and quickly took Steven's cock in her mouth. He moaned loudly at the feeling, and she knew her hair came undone when he put his hands on her head. She moaned and pulled off slightly, saying softly, "Don't hold back Steven~ Show your Spinel just how you plan to fuck her mouth later~"

She smirked when she saw his brown eyes get lost in lustful hunger once more before she took him completely in her mouth and throat. Steven didn't even think twice about it as he started to face fuck the Spinel in his hands. His mind was working on autopilot at this point. His eyes were on his Spinel though, his open mouth turning into a smirk so similar to Stephen's that it shocked the two before him. He wanted Spinel to see what he was doing, what she was missing out cause she was fucking his copy. His body was heating up and his mind filled with nothing but Spinel again. His diamond copy was so right about wanting to claim Spinel. Even though he was fucking a copy of her, it wasn't what he wanted anymore. He wanted his own Spinel, he wanted to see the black steak marks and less curly hair on his cock right now. He wanted to fuck his Spinel's mouth and cum inside, but he suppose he can deal with this cutie for now. Her mouth and throat were tight and hot enough to get him off for now. He still wondered how hotter his Spinel would be though, but he'll find out soon.

Stephen smirked as he pulled the Spinel under him up by her hair, making her upper body ache so wonderful as he forced her to watch his copy skull fuck his Cupcake. He wanted to laugh in trimup cause he was pretty sure that he broke his good copy, but instead he just fucked this amazing pussy around his cock even harder. He liked this Spinel a lot cause he could tell that she liked a bit of pain in bed, getting smacked on the ass and fucked like a sex doll. He loved his Cupcake more but this spinel was a good fuck when he wants to rough as hell with his partner. Plus her screams and moans were addictive as well. He almost couldn't wait for the main event. He needed to cum at least once for now.

"Come on you slut," Stephen panted, growling in pleasure as he pulled on Spinel's hair even more. "C-cum like the slut you are~... You know you want to~! You've been holding my dick so tight I can hardly move~... Mmph~ You want my cum that badly don't you~? C-come on say it slut~!"

Spinel was just screaming and moaning pleasure, her voice getting louder as she felt the massive cock inside of her fill her whole body. She was losing it. Seeing Steven fucking the other Spinel and feeling her pussy get so hot and full by cock was making her lose her mind. She was drooling by the point she screamed out, "Y-Yes~!! Ahhhhh~! I-I w-wa.... Ahhhhhh~ Nahhhhh~! I want your c-cum~!... I want it! I want it!"

Stephen saw how his copy was growling and fucking his Spinel harder, ignoring the fact that his cupcake was already cumming on the bed. He smirked and grabbed at Spinel's thorat, pulling her into his lap as he pounded her harder. "Tell him~..." He whispered hotly in her ear. " Scream how you want his cum~... Beg how you want your diamond juices~... Go on, he wants it~!"

"S-Steven~!! Ahhhhhhh~!" Spinel screamed as she finally came hard on top of Stephen, her eyes completely on the hybrid before her. "M-My Diamond~!! C-Cum with me~!!"

"S-Shit~... Ahhhh~" Steven broke and moaned as he shoved the dazed Spinel on his cock all the way down to his hips, cumming another load into her throat as he saw his copy groan and cum into his gem. "F-Fuck yes~!"

Once all three of them had finished cumming, the room fell into a soft silent of panting breath, basking in the wonderful afterglow hovering around the bed. Stephen was the first to recover from cumming, smirking through panting breath as he pulled the nice stuffed pussy off of his cock. It sucked cause he still had a good two more loads in him, but decided to hold back when seeing the sight of his nice pink tinted cum stuffed so beautifully into such a sloppy cunt. He can stuff that hole and more much later in time. Looking up, he saw his Spinel pull off of his earth copy's now soft dick, swallowing his load with s sweet smile on her face. It just made him lick his own lips in want.

A want that will come in due time, knowing full well that the prince needed to help to continue his little fun. Besides both Stephen and his Spinel had their fun, they broke in their new toys. They took their cherries and showed them just want pure pleasure and sex was all about, and they haven't even scratched the surface. Giving each other a smirking nod, the diamond pulled the other heart gem to lay right on top Steven. His Spinel moved to whisper something in the other's ear though before he let the taller Spinel go. Before they knew it, Steven was grabbing hold of his spinel and finally kissing on her flush on the lips. His Spinel moaned and kissed back, the two getting lost in each other while the copies watched. Even after they had no more energy to continue, they were so lost in their minds to not fulfill the desire to kiss each other. It almost made the prince want to laugh in delight at the sight. Instead he just pulled his own gem into his arms, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"They're just about ready Cupcake," Stephen whispered softly to his Spinel, rubbing her still dripping pussy as he smirked. "What do you want to do~?"

Spinel giggled through her breathy moans, moving to rub her cute little ass against her Diamond's hard twitching cock. She shivered when hearing him groan deeply in his throat. "Can't we keep them My Diamond~?" She purred with a small pout. "They're so fun as toys don't you think~?"

"Mmm... True," The Diamond prince kissed her cheek as they watched their copies now start to fuck each other with Spinel in his lap. He couldn't believe how lost they were in each other than they didn't even see the others watching anymore. "But I think we should send them back... for now at least. We can always begin them back for fun another time~"

"Till then~" Stephen moved over to his nightstand to pick up two small little patches with his diamond logo on them, giving one to his Spinel as she smirked back at him. It was a hint of wickedness he had only seen in the other Spinel, something he loved seeing on his cupcake from time to time.

As Steven kissed and thrusted faster into his Spinel, loving her soft cries and moans, he shouted in shock and pleasure as something hot was pressed onto his thigh. He then broke out of his haze a bit to see the smaller Spinel press something on her copies back, her face getting darker as she moaned loudly. He could only think that his other copy was behind him as well, and whatever he put on his thigh was cooling quickly. He slowed down his thrust as he heard his other self whisper in his ear.

"This for when you come back other me. Till then enjoy your Spinel~" He then felt Stephen give him a small kiss on his cheek, the world around them shifting in colors and shapes. "We'll be seeing you two very soon~"

Before the hybrid could turn back and call out to his copy, he gasped when he saw nothing but his very own TV and dresser. He turned around again, seeing that he was on his own bed and in his very own room. Steven couldn't believe it; he was back home and in his room again. It was also day time and looked to be in the middle of the afternoon. What happened?! Was everything just a dream? How did he get back? What even happened to the other Steven and Spinel? Wha-

"Steven...~"

The hybrid froze slightly, looking down to see the Spinel he had always known under him on top of his bed. She was smiling at him, blushing and naked like he saw her with Stephen. Steven felt his throat and mouth get dry at the sight of her, and the feeling of her pussy still wrapped tight around his cock. It was even hotter and better than he imagen, but nothing was more amazing then seeing her pure honesty to the stars smile on her face. Her upside down gem gleaming in the sunlight as well as her eyes. He didn't know how she had even gotten like this, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to care. He never wanted to see Spinel anywhere else but like this. He couldn't help but smile back.

Spinel giggled softly, moving to cup his cheek as she said lovingly to him, "Please My Diamond~ D-don't stop now~"

Steven felt his body shiver in delight, his thoughts and questions slipping away as he smirked and bent down to her face, kissing her sweet lips. "Like I ever want to Bunny~"

The two just kissed and got lost in each other's pleasure once more, not caring how loud or crazy they got at this point. Steven was even pretty sure that today was the day that he was supposed to be hanging out with Connie today, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was pleasing his Spinel, nothing else mattered but her anymore. Unknown to them though, where their copies had pressed the patches onto their skin, they didn't see that they were now branded with Stephen's diamond insignia. Showing his claim on them both, and the promise to meet again to be very soon


	2. A Little Spinel Show

"Thanks for the help guys. It means a lot."

Steven smiled softly at the gems as they helped remove the last massive pot of flowers from his garden dome. After the whole ordeal with Cactus Steven, the hybrid had decided that tending to planets just wasn't for him. With the help of Bismuth, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst they had fixed the damage to the house and were now helping remove the overgrown plants to give to Peridot for the time being. It hurt the teen to see his lovely plants go, but they all agreed that the attachment was unhealthy.

Amethyst, being the last one to carry the last bag of soil, smiled and turned to the hybrid and was now sweeping away the dirt. "It's cool Steven, just glad that you're no longer obsessed with plants."

"Yeah, I can see it was pretty bad," Steven chuckled a bit, blushing in embarrassment. "Thanks for everything. What are you and the gems going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Work on some extra classes most likely. Sure you don't feel like helping," The purple quartz asked, looking slightly worried for her brother. The teen though shook his head.

"No, I'm good. Gonna visit Spinel after I'm done."

That threw the gem off with slight confusion. "You know..." She says slowly. "You and Spinel have been spending a lot of time together."

Steven kept his back to her, still sweeping as his cheeks slightly burned a soft cherry color. He has been spending time with Spinel alot in their opinion, but the whole time everyone believed that they are just now close friends hanging out. Even though the gems kind of disagree with them being so close, no one spoke up on it till now. Maybe Amethyst just thought he was being a bit too clingy with her as a friend. That though was far from the truth of the matter. Not so far as in clingy, but definitely in the friends department.

It still felt like a dream or maybe it was a nightmare of sorts. That's what he and Spinel wanted to believe anyhow. Still, even weeks later, the two knew and dreaded that what happened to them wasn't a dream, and their new obsession for one another was getting worse by the day. After the events with their more sinister copies, both Steven and Spinel couldn't stop wanting to be close to each other. They first tried for a week to stay away from each other, acting like nothing was wrong and trying to forget how their copies basically raped them. They tried, but it was Spinel who broke and came running back. Though the hybrid believed he would have broken first if she didn't. After that horrible week, they started kissing, holding, groping, and then went right back to screwing each other. It was like their bodies finally stopped choking and burning up everytime they just touched one another. The buzz, the mindless bliss and pleasure their evil copies got them into was becoming too addicting. They knew it was wrong, but they didn't care.

It got to the point where they did it anywhere and anytime they could alone together. It was dangerous and risky everytime, but so thrilling it only made them even hornier. First it was in his bedroom at night, then his garden dome in the afternoon. They did it in Pink's room, Rose's room, in the ocean, alone in Little HomeSchool, even in the hybrid's car. At first it was Spinel who was pushing the urge and begging him to make her feel good. When she pushed away, Steven became a man starving at that point. It happened once every other day, then everyday, then around twice a day to the point where he would spend all day with her. They made sure to hide it from everyone though, even the Diamonds had no clue that this was happening to them or what had happened to them as well. They both felt bad to lie to their friends and family, but once they were naked and alone together there was no guilt. There was no pain or stress or even messed up thoughts that won't go away elsewhere. When it was just the two branded gems making love, it was like all of their problems and self hate just went away. Even for a moment, and it was amazing to feel.

With a bright and slight forced smile, Steven turned back to Amethyst and answered innocently. "We're just friends Amethyst. I promised Spinel I would help find no jokes to tell the Diamond today, and I don't want her to be left out. You know how she gets."

The purple gem seemed to have bought his lie, smiling again as she began to walk out of the garden. "Okay Steve-man, just be back before midnight. You know how Pearl gets."

"Alright. Later sis!" Steven waved goodbye to Amethyst as she shut the dome door behind her and walked down the stairs. The moment he knew she was out of ear shot, the hybrid took off his apron and whimpered in pain and need, feeling his body heat up. The hybrid couldn't help but moan softly in his throat, not even realizing for a second that his hand was already grabbing his hard on. He gasped, pulling his hand away as he growled in frustration. "Damn it! D-Damn it!"

He hated this, he hated how needy and helpless he was to all of this. The hybrid gripped his chest as it started to beat a bit too fast inside. His body was heating up and his mind was getting really dizzy and fogged with lust. Steven felt his thoughts shift from panic to now just Spinel over and over again. He started to see images of her and all the time they had together, making his mouth go dry and his jeans feel a bit too tight again. He tried to think of his family, his friends, even his girlfriend Connie who knew nothing about what was happening, but it all came back to the gorgeous stretchy gem. He saw her how she was screaming and begging for him in his car, how hot and tight she was around him. He then thought of her body and her face and how cute it gets when he pushed inside for the first time that day. Her slim body, her sweet addicting kisses, and even the times she laughs or teases him for hours on end. The teen couldn't take it anymore. He needed Spinel so much that she was basically a part of him now. He could never escape the gem's alluring snare. Even now, Steven couldn't fight the heat and thoughts that swam inside his head.

"S-Spinel... Oh Spinel~" Steven's eyes were glowing a soft pink hue as he fell to his knees, his mind so foggy that he couldn't stop his hands from grabbing a hold of his jeans. The tent was too tight. He knew it was stupid to do this now, that he should just run to the wrap pad to get to Pink's room and find her, but his body wasn't obeying the sliver of sanity in his mind anymore. He just needed to get off so bad. "Spinel... Mmm~"

Before he could go any further though, he flinched at the sound of the galaxy wrap pad going off. His body almost ran cold at the voice speaking behind him with a small chuckle in his tone.

"My stars~ Who knew that living on Earth can give myself such a great ass."

Steven paled slightly, turning around as quick as he could to see none other than Stephen before him, arms crossed and his gaze on him in a hungry manner. How did he get here!? Where did he even come from to use the wrap pad? The earthling teen just shook in shock and fear to see his evil copy back at him again. When he saw the Prince step off the pad, he yelped and crawled back to hit the table with a gardening tool still on the surface of it. He trembled, trying to speak through his utter shock. "H-How... H-How did you-"

Stephen smirked, chuckling as he stepped closer to his copy, Kneeling down, his twisted smirk turned into something of amusement. "Didn't I tell you before other me," He said softly, his hand grabbing quickly to grab his chin. "I told you we would see you too soon."

"Though, I guess a month is a bit long for someone like you." Steven gasped, his body still heating up and shivering as the other hybrid moved his surprisingly soft hand down to touch his clothed thigh, the left side. He gasped as he felt the brand there give a soft buzzing feeling. He bit his tongue, trying not to let out a soft sigh to the feel but it didn't matter as the evil Diamond just chuckled, darker in volume. "I see that my mark on you is still there..." He whispered in the other's ear, purring. "Good, you're still mine~"

That word definitely brought the other hybrid out of his shock and fear as Steven just began to growl, pushing the hybrid's hands away as he summoned his bubble to push his back. Stephen, being only slightly shocked by this, stopped himself mid flight as his body glowed a slight pink aura and floating back down on the ground across the room. He just smirked in more amusement, making the other just glare at him with hatred. His mind was more clear now, and right now his mind was telling him not to let this creep touch him again.

"I'm not yours." Steven growled, his hands clenched at his sides as he stood up. His body tense. "What are you doing here Stephen?"

Stephen, not scared in the slightest, just ran his hand over his hair as his pink eyes gleamed in the light. "Oh like you don't know Steven. I told you that we would come back to play with you and your sexy Spinel. A whole month of being busy with work, and I was missing my time with you."

"You mean when you raped Spinel and your Spinel raped me? Yeah, that was a swell time," Steven crossed his arms, keeping his eyes solely on his evil copy. His glare turned deadly when he saw the other starting to laugh.

"Oh stars, I didn't know that this version of myself had a sense of humor." The prince wiped a fake tear from his eyes, grinning. "Did Spinel teach you that? I saw she's rubbing off on you. In more ways than one~"

The good copy just shivered, a deep bloom of pink cherry growing on his face. "How did...?"

"It's not hard to know what a gem is thinking about once she's under your merisy. I got to say Steven, Spinel sure loves her special times with you."

Steven's eyes then flashed pink, the act shocking the other for a split second. He growled, stepping closer to his other self. "What did you do to her...?"

Stephen just grinned evilly, his own eyes flashing pink to clash with the others. "Wouldn't you like to know~"

Before the teen could shout or at the very least punch this asshole, he saw the diamond lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Steven then remembered his gem panel and the communicator to Homeworld was behind this jerk. Like it knew that Stephen was just another him, it burst into life at his snap, the screening turning on to show him a view that made his eyes widen in shock.

Right before his eyes, was a full view of Pink's old room, and in the bed at the center of the room was none other than two pink Spinels, naked, and kissing each other. Steven couldn't pull away, couldn't block his view from the arousing and yet shocking sight. He honestly thought that if he wasn't freaking out right now, he would have come in his pants right then and there. Besides seeing the cutie Spinel holding and sitting in the other's lap while moaning in delight, the other heart gem was simply breathtaking in his eyes. His Spinel was in all of her naked beauty. Her soft magenta hair loose and out of her ponytails as her locks fell on her shoulders and on her face in a messy fashion. She wasn't just beautiful to look at. The teen saw that she was the one dominating between the two. She was growling and biting the other's bottom lip and tongue, making the other smaller Spinel squeak and let out small breathy moans. The older Spinel pulled away from her lips and moved down to her copy's slender neck to bite and mark the tender skin. The little Spinel continued to squeak and moan in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around the other's waist line, She even made sure to thrust up and rub her own clit against the older Spinel, moaning in sync with each other as they contained to kiss and rub themselves against each other. The smaller Spinel took a glance at the camera with a small smirk on her face. She knew they were being watched.

"W-What..." Steven felt his body trembling, his tent getting slightly tight but his face still showing a bit of paling. He was shocked, they had already got to Spinel and from the looks of it she was enjoying it., Even though he was worried and just shocked to see all of this, he hated how turned on he was getting as well.

"Sexy right," Stephen commented, pulling the other away from the screen just for a second. A second to long in the prince's opinion. He moved to stand behind him, pulling the other's hair slightly back to keep his face at the wonderful free show. "Seeing our Spinels, our special playmates locked in such an embrace. Doesn't it just turn you on~?"

The other hybrid tensed up when he felt the evil copy press closer to his backside, the obviously hard on pressed at his thigh making him yelp. He pushed him hand away and summoned his shield, his fear spiking to new heights. "D-Don't touch me!"

"I can touch you however and whenever I please," The prince frowned, summoning a bubble in his hand with one massive spike on it. "I own you!"

The spike grew into a small dragger size as he punched Steven's shield, the spike stabbing through his weapon. The other shouted in shock as his defence was yanked out from his arm and thrown across the room to dissolve into light. Stephen then slammed his copy against his control panel, pinning his wrist in one of his hands and summoning a bubble to trap them. Steven struggled to remove them, but proved to be useless. He knew the gems were gone and no one was in the temple to hear him scream. He kicked his legs around only for the stronger hybrid to pin them down with his own knees and legs, his right knee between his crotch. He was about to summon his bubble to push his weight off of him, but froze when the diamond growled and pressed his hand with the bubble blade at his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you other me," Stephen's voice was full of anger and merciless promises. That fact that his voice could ever sound so evil and cruel made Steven shake madly. "Even if you can throw me off, I'm much stronger than you. You know this, so you can't fight me."

Steven whimpered, feeling the other's knee press on his still hard on. The pressure of his face on the panel turned up the volume of the video, making Spinel's voice and moans blast right into his ears. He felt his body heat up, his mind losing it for need that it honestly felt like he was dying and choking for air. He finally screamed, tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this!? Why are you doing this to us!?"

Stephen grinned, removing the bubble from the other's neck as he leaned down to the other's scared and slightly sweaty face. He licked his lips, whispering huskily, "Cause I can, cause I want you both, and cause I know deep down... you want it~"

He grounded his knee into the other's crotch and Steven shivered in pleasure. His body only grew more in heat the moment his copy touched his aching manhood. The teen bit his lip as a deep throaty moan slipped out . It felt like ages since someone had touched his body like this, when it's only been honestly twelve hours since he kissed Spinel. He knew this was wrong, that he should be fighting to go safe Spinel and get these freak off of him, but his body wasn't fighting back. It was telling him to just let it happen. That they have been without sex in so long. When Stephen touched him, he felt his body only craving for it more than ever. He tried to growl and fight back, using the las to his sanity to push and escape, but his other self caught on and continued to rub and grope his now leaking tent. He couldn't stop the small moans and pants coming out from his mouth against his crumbling control, his face and body growing more hot and trembling as he was failing kicks and struggles anymore.

Stephen saw that his copy wasn't struggling as much anymore, but he wasn't kissing back which wasn't really a problem. Still, he was tired of just lips and pushed his tongue to enter the boy's mouth, making Steven whimper and blush deeper. It was such a cute sight for the prince, and the sweet strawberry taste he was only turning him on more. Wanting to get this copy to stop fighting though, he removed his knee from the hybrid's aching need before pressing his own hard on against it. the act making them pull away from the heated kiss to both moan loudly at the contact.

Smirking, Stephen pulled at Steven's hair, making him move his head back to look at the screen still showing the two Spinels in Pink's room. His eyes widened at the show the two were putting on for them. The upside down heart Spinel was over on top of her smaller Spinel now, licking her heart gem as her fingers moved down to rub her small clit and dripping cunt. The little Spinel was moaning so loud and shy like it was only making both of the hybrid's get even harder. The darker gem though wasn't left out. Even though his Cupcake was enjoying her session too much, he smirked when seeing her hand move and stretch to reach the other's pussy as well. She quickly shoved two fingers inside of her older copy, making Spinel melt and moan right into her core. He saw how it was turning on his own good copy as well, hearing both of the heart gems enjoying themselves, slowly getting louder and more lost in the pleasure as it got better by the second. He wasn't going to let this great moment go to waste. As the boy was distracted a bit by the sexy sight above him, the prince's right hand glowed as their pants started to glow pink as well. With a snap, he unzipped their jeans and removed them from their bodies. Steven yelped and looked at his other in shock, but he just grinned and pulled his hair back before pressing his crotch against the other.

"Don't... Stop looking at them~" Stephen groaned, thrusting his hips against the weaker self as pleasure shot throughout his body. He smirked, seeing his other no longer fighting him anymore. "They're doing this for you Steven~... D-Don't look away... Mmm~... from your own personal show now~"

Steven moaned loudly, feeling his body grow hotter and out of control as his hips pressed against his evil copy. It felt so good, and when he felt the other pull his head back to look at the Spinels again, he couldn't help but moan even louder. Everything just started to feel so good. His body was finally screaming in joy that he was finallying getting the pleasure he needed. He thought he could only get like this with Spinel, but the fact that Stephen was grinding so fast and hard against him sent wonderful pleasure up and down his spine. Not fighting the other's demand, he kept his eyes as best as he could on the Spinels on screen. Watching the two switch positions to now have his Spinel sit on the other's face as the smaller cutie started to eat her out. He choked a bit, his eyes widening as he thrust and moved against his growling copy. He never seen that before and didn't even realize how hot it was seeing another person eating someone out. The soft and lustful moans Spinel was giving out as she gripped the other's messy heart buns was so fucking sexy. He felt his mouth water at the sight.

Then he saw the littler Spinel tap the other's thigh, making her pull up a bit to smirk and look up at her. She chuckled and said loudly in an innocent tone. _[Come on now Spinel~ Don't be quiet. Remember, Steven is watching us too~]_

Steven's breathing stopped a bit as his copy just chuckled between his own pants and moans. The hybrid didn't know that they already knew he was watching them.

Spinel blushed a deeper shade of dark red, nodding as she looked a bit nervous. _[O-Okay... G-get back to work though!]_

[Hehe, you got it sexy~!] With that the smaller Spinel went back to placing her flat and skillful tongue on the other's clit and pussy, pressing and licking all over the sweet soft flesh.

They two then saw how Spinel went back to moaning and slightly moving her hips against the other's wonderful hot tongue, her body flushed as she looked over at the screen as if she could see them. She panted, moaning louder as she moved one of her hands to rub her nipple. _[S-Steven~... Ahhh~... A-Are you watching~?]_

Steven felt his mouth dry now, his breathing picking up as his hips moved even faster. His cock was already leaking badly at this point, and Stephen was only moving harder and faster at this point. His eyes though were only on Spinel's own eyes. He saw how clouded in lust and pleasure they were now. The pupils blew wide as she had lost the black rings in the irises as well. They looked so beautiful in the light of the room, they drowned him in to the point where he was listening to every word she said.

_[D-Do you-Ahhh~... Ahh~! L-Like what you see~? Y-Your b-bunny is... is s-so hot and wet~]_

"F-fuck! Ahhhh~" Steven moaned deep in his throat, not even realizing that his copy was rubbing his gem now in time with his thrust. His mind getting lost in a deeper gold haze as his stomach tightens in pleasure. His toes even began to curl as his breathing picked up.

Spinel was biting her hand at this point, her moans getting higher as the smaller Spinel started to thrust her tongue deep into her entrance. _[I-Is he m-making you feel good M-My Diamond~... Ahhhh~! Nahhhh~... I t-told him to treat you rig-Ahh! Damn it Cuite~! Deeper~]_

Steven groaned not wanting to say that he was making him feel amazing, but just bit his lip and tried very hard to cum now. Stephen chuckled, leaning down to lick the other's flushed ear. "No need to be quiet now Kitten... We both know how I'm making you feel~"

"S-Shut up-Ahhhh~... Oh Fuck~!" Steven panted, his voice getting higher as his copy started to kiss and nibble on his neck, his hands gripping his hips as he moved in a rasher pace. The pinned hybrid now closer to screaming as his gem started to glow. "G-Gonn... Ahhhh~... Cum! Cumming~!"

 _[S-Steven~!]_ The hybrid looked up again, seeing Spinel getting louder and her tongue hanging out in pleasure. The smaller Spinel looked now to be rubbing her clit with her thumb and eating her out more. Her gem was glowing like his. She was cumming. _[S-Steven~... Nahhhhh~! I'm cumming! Steven!!]_

Spinel moaned out as her body slowly became jello and her vision turned white for two seconds. Steven saw how her gem flashed and dimmed back down her face covered in a dark red flush as the smaller Spinel looked to have a bit of her juices leaking out of her mouth. It was so amazing to see Spinel in her afterglow. Her mouth formed a cute and sexy smile as her body was covered in sweat, her chest even heaving and panting as she let out little giggles and squeaks.

It was enough for Steven the break, moaning loudly as he finally felt the heat in his gut snap. "S-Spinel~!"

Stephen stopped moving right away, not coming himself but just to watch the face that his copy was making as he climaxed. He chuckled, seeing Steven's eyes flash pink as he came, his cheek and ears completely flushed as his tongue hung slightly out of his mouth. His gem was dimming its glow and chest was moving rapidly as he tried to breathe. His limbs were basically as much as jello as the other Spinel, making him no longer see the point in keeping his hands bound. The prince felt that he was still hard but his boxers were definitely damp and soaked with cum now. The evil diamond licked his lips at the sight, knowing he was sick for finding a mirror copy of himself hot to the point were he wanted to fuck him. He knew it was kind of made up and narrisicate, but like he ever cared how wrong he was. He's a diamond, he can get what he wants. And his mind just reminded him that this copy was his, his hungry eyes moving towards the wonderful brand on his thigh.

With a smirk, Stephen stepped back and let Steven fall to his knees, his legs no longer being able to keep him standing. He looked up at the screen to see his Cupcake now smiling at the camera before typing in something on the panel before her. After a second, she squealed and smiled happily at her Diamond. _[Hello My Diamond! Did we put on a good show?]_

"Wonderfully done my Cupcake," Stephen grinned, petting his copy who was still in a dazed out town. "Our little tiger here sure did enjoy it~"

[Yay!] Spinel just giggled as she moved to kiss her own copy on the cheek, holding her hips tightly as she kissed and licked her neck, making her moan a bit. [What next My Diamond~? Can we keep them now!?]

“Must you always ask that darling,” The diamond prince rolled his eyes, only to chuckle at her pouting look. The diamond prince grinned in delight, moving to see his copy was now looking up at him in confusion and a bit of anger. “Not yet Cupcake, but take care of the little Viper until I get back. I got to speak to my other self.”

Spinel nodded, moving her older copy to lay down on the bed as she gave her small kisses here and there until she reached out to turn off the communicator. The panel shuts off as Stephen smiles and moves to form a pink hexagon shield to sit upon it, taking a slow seat before crossing his legs still watching his earth self try to regain his mental state. Still slightly dazed, but regaining his breathing, Steven looked up at his cocky evil self only to start to glare at the smirk he was given. There was silence between them, their pants soiled with their cum that was quickly drying, and honestly the hybrid had no idea what to do with his diamond self. He was way powerful then him, had better control of his powers then the young teen. Sure he trained a bit with a few quartzes and the Diamonds for two years, but so far this cocky bastard lived under such a burital word. He was twisted, creepy, and some sort of pervert with molesting himself again. Spinel was trapped in another world, and there was no way he can get to the wrapped with his legs still like noodles. Right now, sadly, Steven was trapped.

"W-Why..." Steven whispered out, leaning against the tabel as he felt his cum soaking his underwear. Tears threatened to fail as he spoke louder. "Why!? What do you even want with us!?"

Stephen just smirked, resting his head in his hands. “Is my little tiger getting emotional now? You should be careful Steven,” He cooed with a bit of sarcasm in his all too similar voice. It brought a shiver down the other’s spine. “Isn’t your power mixed in with your emotions. Knowing you, you never really controlled the issue did you?”

That stuck a cord with the brunette and he snapped back, “Oh like you even did! I bet you break gems over a spat, you piece of shit!”

Steven was sort of proud to see the other ditch his smirk and scowled. “Cocky clod… You’re lucky I like you.”

“Feelings no mutual.”

Stephen chuckled again, there it was colder than before. After another second he clapped his hands and began with, “Now enough banter. I know you have questions about why I’m here, fucking you and your Spinel, and banded you?”

Before the other could speak, he suddenly realized that the diamond prince floated closer to him and started to lean down. Stephen just smirked, cupping the hybrid's cheeks as if in tender care. He answered softly to him, "At first, it was to make you see how much you really love Spinel. The fact that you're dating an weak organic human is just sickening."

Hearing that stopped the teen from removing away from the unwanted touch in shock. "C-Connie," Steven's face paled badly in fear. His evil copy just chuckled softly as he pet the boy's head.

"That's right, that silly girl.” He spatted in what sounded like disgust, before smiling and pulling the other closer. “You see other me, I know everything about your world. Your girlfriend, your father, your defective Pearl and runt of an Amethyst. I even know that annoying fusion Garnet. I know everything about you. After all, this is the world I could have had. Just as much as my world could have been yours~”

Steven glared at that, pushing away from the other’s hands. “Like I would even be like you!”

Stephen just smiled in amusement, not at all upset at the slap as he shrugged. “We are the same Steven, just raised differently. I remember being naive and optimistic just like you were back when we were twelve and younger. I was raised in the Zoo so my childhood was just as pleasant as yours until we turned fourteen.”

“How is the Zoo even pleasant,” He asked with a look of disbelief, only to raise his hand to stop the prince to stop him from answering. “Whatever. Don’t wanna know. I just want to know where this is going, and why again you want me and Spinel?”

“Fair enough…” Stephen then grinned in an evil manner, his fangs now showing more than ever. “Why I want you Steven, is simply cause I want pets.”

“Pets…?”

The diamond prince nodded, his gaze at Steven making him even more uncomfortable and slightly scared. “Yes. You see, compared between me and you, I was raised spoiled. Not denying it,” Stephen raised his hands and chuckled in amusement, laying his head in his hands as he continued. “I’m the Overload of Homeworld, thanks to me, Homeworld has flourished Galaxies apon Galaxies in my world. I’m even more powerful than White Diamond herself. She speaks under me now.”

Steven felt a sense of how similar and yet so different their worlds were now. In a way, the Diamonds speak under him as well, but more so for advance than actually order. He wasn't a prince or even King of Homeworld, since he freed it from Diamond rule, but everyone sees him as a person to come for answers. He was powerful, but he gained power over Homeworld through kindness and listening all while his more evil self took over by power and ruthlessness. It frightened the young hybrid. How close their worlds were and how close he could have been raised this way. As much as he wanted to deny it, they were the same, their goals were the same in a weird twisted way, they just were raised to take different ways to get it. Still, this didn’t explain why his evil self would even want him, even more so alive if they were the same. Why not kill the good copy of yourself to not have an enemy that can easily defeat you? That’s how most movies like this would go with.

Unforntally, his train of thought was broken by Stephen's voice once more. In a way, he was answering his unasked questions as he said, “I have prower Steven, and I love that power. Sadly though… my world has become sort of boring. I grew… bored.”

Steven frowned in confusion. “Bored? B-But you said you took control of the whole universe.”

“I did. I took over everything I could reach so far, even Earth. I kept that alive to see if it would be entertaining, but after killing almost every human there I grew tired of it,” Stephen shrugged, sighing. “I just got tired of breaking things that were already broken. One look at me, and they gave up. It was so frustrating.” He then turned to Steven, and his grin became almost face splitting in a way. It was nightmarish. “Then when I found you and your Spinel, I realized that I can have new fun right here. With you little tiger~”

Stephen then just smiled and gripped Steven's hair in a tight hold, making him hiss in pain. He stood up, not looking even a foot taller than the hybrid, leaving the teen almost dangling from the ground. He wanted to scream at the feeling of his hair being pulled out, but the glowing monster eyes locked his eyes froze him. “I want to break you Steven Universe, make you nothing but shattered pieces until you are begging me to rebuild you and ruin you again. I know how stubborn we are, but I also know you would be so much fun tearing down till you are nothing by a toy for my amusement~” He chuckled darkly, his hand slipping to the other’s throat to whisper into his ear. “As for Spinel… once you fall, she will follow easily~ Or maybe, you will fall once she does~?”

Steven gasped and looked at the other with frightened eyes. “Y-You’re crazy…”

“I grew up with murderous diamonds, of course I’m crazy,” He smirked and pulled the other closer to him, whispering light as he stroked a finger on his cheek. “But you’ll learn to love it~ You have to, or I will destroy your world from the inside out while my Spinel destroys everyone you hold dear. ”

Steven trembled, feeling his cheek grow hot as they glowed a bright pink hue. Even though he was strong, he knew he wasn't stronger than his evil copy. He just growled, "You won't get away with this..."

"Oh I will Steven, and once I do..." He then gave his copy a quick kiss, the touch so tender and soft it almost made the teen hurl. The prince pulled away though as quick as he gave it, licking his lips. "You'll be the one begging to kiss me~"

Dropping the hybrid on his shaky feet, Stephen waved his fingers before a pink energy floated around the broken pot next to the Homeworld panel. He fixed it without much issue, walking back to the wrap pad without a word to Steven. Smiling casually, he waves back to his earth raised self and said,"By the way, go take a look at your Bunny. I’m sure my Cupcake finished playing with her for now. Looks like she needs someone to cuddle with~"

As the evil copy wrapped away in the galaxy wrap, Steven gasped when he saw the color of it forming a more grey and black hue rather than blue and white. Before he could try to get up and follow him though, the light was gone, leaving the wobbly hybrid on the ground. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but instead he just sighed and laid on the ground. As much as he hated what just happened to himself and Spinel, he knew... and he knew that she knew too... that they loved every moment of it. They were shaking, both scared and yet a bit excited about what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so LONG! I wanted to redo my work and got carried away. Anyway, this is mostly smut again so just send in any ideas and i might do them. Keep Feeling The Flow my lovelies


End file.
